


The Lord’s Grace Catholic Secondary Boarding School for Blossoming Youth

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Adolescent Sexuality, Age Play, BDSM, Boarding School, Catholic School, Dark erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Slash, Masochism, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Priest Abuse, Priest Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sadism, Shota, Violence, Yaoi, mind broken, sexual awakening, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: Two lads are unlocked to their true nature by their sadist headmaster.





	The Lord’s Grace Catholic Secondary Boarding School for Blossoming Youth

**Author's Note:**

> A few author’s notes.  
> If you are not into hardcore sadomasochism then definitely do NOT read this story. There’s your warning.
> 
> The characters in here are adolescences, so there’s your other warning.
> 
> Funny backstory, in high school I had a super Jesus freak, geometry teacher whom I always gave a hard time to because I didn’t like math. (For some reason, I have a weird fetish/fantasy involving saintly men whom on the outside appear to be godly, but on the inside have a nasty streak and they force me to be their sex slave. Always have. Messed up, I know, but that’s not all my weird kinks. *shrugs*)  
> Anyways, one day he called me after class and told me that if I didn’t stop messing around in his class then he said he’d have to punish me. His exact words.  
> I wanted him to punish me. Degrade me. I wanted it so bad. Hoping that my Jesus freak teacher was actually a super freak in disguise waiting to serve me strict and mighty punishment.  
> Instead I was disappointed with Monday after school tutorials for the rest of the semester. I’ll never forget that. Lol
> 
> Anyways, here’s my shot at the cliché priest and schoolboy story plot. Enjoy.

“Are you sure no one will find us here?” Eliot timidly looked around the chapel.

“Of course!” Cecil giggled and pulled him behind the alter curtains, “No one ever comes in here after hours, so we’ll be fine.”

The boys were 1st years at The Lord’s Grace Catholic Secondary Boarding School for Blossoming Youth. When they had first met, they instantly became friends. 

Cecil was the more outgoing one. A natural leader with charismatic charm that had everyone want to listen to him. He was energetic and always into something. His pretty café au lait skin, dark brown curly hair and wide smile seemed to make him more approachable.

However, Eliot was the more passive one. Quiet and frail. He stuck close to the shadows, not wanting to draw attention to himself, and was quakingly shy. His freckled face, Irish red hair, and pale skin made him look all the more delicate.

Their opposite personalities and dispositions were what drew them to one another. They completed each other and from then on, decided to be best friends. They were inseparable. They ate lunch together, showered together, and sometimes they skipped class to nap in the flower garden together.

Just as in their school name’s sake, the boys were indeed blossoming youths. With both just crossing the milestone of adolescence, they were filled with natural curiosity and sexual awakening.

Since they already did everything together, it was no surprise that when they discovered touching themselves felt good, they also did that together as well. Never touching one another’s privates directly of course, but they still fancied masturbating in front of each other. They compared each other’s boy parts, and determined who could produce the most post-masturbation fluids. It was nothing more to them, but a means to get off and feel good. After that, they thought of all different kinds of ways to make themselves feel good then they thought of adding kissing.

It was of course, Cecil whom had first conjured the idea of them practicing kissing together when he saw one of the bishops fraternizing with one of the nuns. Eliot was apprehensive, at the fear of getting into more trouble, as they were taught that such ill things they were doing were forbidden in the eyes of the Lord, but he too was becoming impatiently curious on the matter, so they agreed to try it in secrecy.

One night Cecil snuck to Eliot’s quarters where they decided to do the deed while their roommates slept. They knelt on the floor in front of each other deciding on how to go about their endeavor. Counting to three and just going for it, seemed like the best option for them. They counted to three, snapping their eyes shut, then quickly and eagerly pecked each other on the lips, quietly giggling excessively afterwards.

“That was so weird!” Eliot giggled.

“Yeah!” Cecil agreed.

After their giggling fit died down, they both looked at each other as if they knew what they were both thinking. “You wanna do it again?” Cecil offered.

Eliot nodded eagerly.

This time they moved in closer to each other, closing their eyes, and pressed their lips together slower and held it there longer. They were both shaking with nervousness and excitement. They kept them pressed together, enjoying the pillowy feeling of each other’s lips. Cecil was surprised at how soft his companion’s lips were, and Eliot could hint the faint scent of something like the pleasant aroma of lilac on Cecil’s breath which comforted him.

It was Cecil who reacted first by slowly sliding his tongue into Eliot’s quivering mouth, and Eliot couldn’t help but moan with arousal and anxiety at the strange new sensation he was experiencing. The front of his trousers was starting to stretch. He had gotten plenty of erections before, but this time the feeling of arousal was stronger than ever before.

Cecil was starting to feel strange too. His body began to feel hot, and the front of his pants grew fast as the slippery feeling of his best friend’s tongue danced around his own. He leaned into Eliot as he shoved more of his tongue into his friend’s open mouth. Eliot’s desperate whimpering made him want to kiss him more. 

Eliot lost his balance and fell to the floor as Cecil leaned into him more. Cecil was on top of Eliot and he could feel the blatant hardness of his friend’s erection pushing against his own. Cecil’s pushing felt good to Eliot, so he pushed back, this time making Cecil moan.

They both kissed on for what seemed like hours, but was actually 20 seconds. Their tongues never stopped moving, and Cecil’s saliva poured into Eliot’s mouth, making both their lips and tongue more slippery. Cecil straddled Eliot and held onto his shoulders as he kept pushing his erection harder and faster against Eliot’s and both of their moans got louder and they had both started panting into each other’s mouth.

“Eliot,” Cecil called out while pushing faster. “I might cum.”

“Me too.” Eliot replied, pushing back in rhythm.

Cecil was the first to snort loudly as he felt his penis begin to release waves and waves of cum then Eliot followed up with a choking snort of his own as he began to ejaculate hard. They held onto each other as they released themselves and let their bodies stop convulsing, then Cecil rolled off Eliot, collapsing at his side. Both of them sighing in relief then groaning with disgust as they felt around in their wet and sticky pajama bottoms. That was the first time they ejaculated together in such an intense and satisfying way.

After that, they decided they liked doing that more and practiced kissing more often – almost every day.

They had a secret place where they practiced. In the gymnasium, underneath the bleachers in a dark spot between a metal beam and the wall pillar.

There each day, they continued their intense kissing sessions, locking lips and fondling each other through their underwear, never directly touching their penises, and humping each other, but it turned into more than kissing lips. 

Cecil started to demand more from Eliot’s body. He kissed his neck, where he found out that it was a sensitive spot for his friend. He kissed and bit his lower neck, sometimes undoing his shirt to suck on his tiny hard nipples. He’d undo the front of his pants, rub on his friend’s equally hard member, making sure to squeeze the head, like Cecil himself liked, causing a wet spot to arise. His companion would whimper loudly and grab onto the back of his shirt.

“Cecil, that feels good.” The boy moaned. Cecil liked that he was making his friend feel good, and he could make his quiet and timid friend make such obscene noises. Controlling his emotions by his own hand. It encouraged him to want to do more.

“Eliot,” Cecil groaned while thrusting himself onto his friend, “Squeeze mine.”

Eliot reached underneath and squeezed the head of Cecil’s penis, then stroked his length through his underwear, making him moan.  
Eliot too started having a taste for something his friend provided. Cecil was rough sometimes, but strangely enough Eliot liked it when he was rough with him. He bit his neck hard and left red marks all over it. The burning pressure of his teeth in his neck made him feel a surge of carnal energy shoot through his entire body. While Cecil was kissing him, he tugged his hair back and plunged his tongue in deeper into his mouth.

They would both be rock hard, continuing to dry hump each other or pet each other’s members, until one, or both, ejaculated in their uniform shorts.

One time Cecil was being exceptionally rough with his rubbing, making the reserve Eliot moan and gasp louder than usual.

“Cecil slow down- if you don’t- I’ll cum.” Eliot begged between the hot kisses, but it was too late.

As if the thought of cumming was the tipping point, Eliot grunted hard and loud, pushing his body and lips harder against Cecil’s, making him shoot off loudly too.

After a moment, they were both breathless and slumped against each other blankly.

“Hey, whose there!” They heard a familiar voice shout in their direction.

They both snapped to attention as they heard a man’s voice from the other side of the bleachers. They both adjusted themselves, wrapping their sweaters around their waists, and shuffled out from under the bleachers. As they feared, the voice they heard call after them belonged to Father McCree. The priest and headmaster.

Father McCree was an intimidating man. His presence took over and silenced the entire room wherever he entered. A stoic man never known for showing any type of affection. A man into his late 40s, possibly early 50s. He was tall and svelte, over 6’3, with gray eyes that were sharp and dangerous like a hawk’s. His neatly combed back hair was full and black, except the front showed signs of his age as it started to turn silver. The boys heard the nuns call Father McCree a silver fox, but to the boys, he was just plain scary.

The boys in the school joked around saying that he was more like the grim reaper instead of a priest because when you saw him walking towards you in his long black coat, you get scared to death. He was the embodied meaning of a disciplinarian. His word was law and no one dared to disobey his law, and if you did, his punishment will be swift and righteous, according to his creed. You didn’t want to be caught doing anything bad by this man, so Cecil and Eliot prayed to the Lord where they stood, that he didn’t see them.

“Cecil Tyson and Eliot Malloy. What were you lads doing under those bleachers?” Father McCree’s narrow eyes narrowed more at them.

The boys were trying their hardest not to sweat bullets as the man’s eyes burned into their souls.

“Nothing Father,” Cecil answered quickly. “Eliot lost something under the bleachers, so we were looking for it.”

A stunned Eliot could only nod in agreeance, but the Father just stared at them silently. His eyes searching them both. Even Cecil was nervous around the Father, so that meant Eliot was terrified. When Father McCree’s daunting eyes landed solemnly on Eliot, the boy let out a little noise like a frightened animal.

“What are those spots on your neck, Eliot?” He asked.

Both the boys stiffened, noticing the darkening red rings that covered Eliot’s neck.

“M-mosquito bites, Father.” He said quietly, and covered his neck while looking down at the floor to avoid the father seeing his face turn bright red.

The Father didn’t say a word. He stood there, staring at Cecil and Eliot, leaving the boys to shoulder the weight of their embarrassment of getting caught fooling around. After a few moments of deathly silence, he averted his eyes away from them.

“You young lads head back to class.” The Father turned around and exited the gymnasium.

“Yes sir.” The boys said in unison, and they exhaled in relief as they headed to class.

A few days later, the boys were disappointed to learn that their practice spot under the bleachers was closed shut, leaving them unable to get underneath, so Cecil suggested that they find another spot. For a week, they searched, but found nothing. They were both desperate to have another session as quickly as they could, but still they found no new secret place.

Finally, Cecil told Eliot that he found the perfect spot for them. It would be empty and no one would ever find them. The chapel. In front of the alter was a huge red curtain that was pulled down most of the time except for when services were going on. They would hide behind the curtain when they closed the chapel and there they could have their fun.

“I don’t know, Cecil…” Eliot said doubtfully.

“It’ll be fine.” The boy reassured him. “They always lock the front of the chapel, but I saw that they keep one of the side doors leading to the back open. If someone comes out from there, all we have to do is hide under the alter. Piece of cake.”

Eliot was too excited to deny it anymore, so that night they decided to meet at the chapel. The chapel was quiet and eerily dark except for the few candles that they kept burning at the steps of the alter. Eliot stated his reserve once again, but Cecil reassured him like a trusted friend would. The boys giggled as they tiptoed to the alter, and went behind the heavy velvet curtain.

Once behind there, they immediately started kissing. They hadn’t done so in days and they were both ready to go on for hours. They fell to the floor, rubbing their bodies together, making their members rise quickly together. The rough fabric of their wool shorts felt exceptionally pleasurable to their hard members making them start to thrust against one another. 

Cecil undid Eliot’s shirt and kissed and licked all over his neck and chest. Eliot moaned as Cecil started nipping at his collar bone. Eliot undid the front of Cecil’s shorts and his friend’s erection presented a huge tent in his underwear. Cecil did the same for Eliot and grinded his hard-on against his.

Cecil grabbed Eliot’s shoulders and shoved his tongue farther into his mouth, tasting the sweetness of his throat. Their tongues and lips made sloppy wet noises as they let each other salivate on the other. They held each other close, melding into one another. Their fiery burn of youthful lust controlled their hands as they hastily found their way into one another’s britches. Their bodies literally aching to touch the other or be touched. Cecil grabbed Eliot’s member and squeezed it firmly, making Eliot gasp in pleasure.

“Cecil, that feels so good.” Eliot praised his friend like he knew he liked.

Eliot grabbed both of their cladded members and started to press their heads together causing Cecil to thrust into his hand. Cecil grabbed Eliot by his wrists and held them both against the floor and started grind against him, using the weight of his hips to create pleasurable friction against their hard penises. Cecil smiled to himself as his friend kept mewing his name with every forceful thrust.

They were having the time of their lives, rustling behind the curtain, gasping with youthful lust, and their sweet moans of pleasure echoed quietly around them. They didn’t care about anyone else but each other while they were in their blissful state of hormone fueled romping. 

Which is why they didn’t hear the faint footsteps on the other side of the curtain. 

The curtain flew open exposing the half-naked boys on top of each other. They gasped in horror as they found their intruder to be Father McCree, his expressionless face illuminating in the nearby candle light.

“What are you lads doing?” His stoic voice made their stomachs sink.

“Father McCree! We weren’t doing anything!” They both tried to talk while quickly adjusting their clothes. “We were- uh- a-”

“Come to my office, boys.” He interrupted their stammering, and led the way. The boys knew they were done for. They knew he was going to punish them. Brutal paddling. Telling their parents. Public expulsion, which would disgrace their families. Cecil looked at Eliot with apologetic eyes, and Eliot looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

 

When they made it into Father McCree’s office, it was cold and dark except for the candles that gave the room a very ominous tone. Father McCree sat down in his chair as the boys stood in front of him with their heads hanging in shame. 

“Cecil Tyson and Eliot Malloy.” He shook his head at them with disdain. “Out of all the years I’ve run this school, I’ve seen lads do some appalling things, but you two have really done some debaucherously disgusting things. It’s disgraceful.” He spat out the last word, and now both boys were on the verge of tears.

“I’ve been watching you two for quite a while now. Sneaking about doing Lord knows what. I knew you lads were up to no good under those bleachers.” He smirked coldly, “Mosquito bites- like I’m a fool. I get rid of the bleachers, yet you still go on to indulge yourselves in such perverse behavior. In the chapel, no less! Fornicating on the floor half naked!” He slammed his palm down on his desk making the boys jump, frightenedly. “Clearly this calls for swift and righteous punishment.”

The boys just stood in silence, ready to accept their punishment by death himself. The Father broke the silence as he leaned back in his chair and it creaked loudly. 

“However, I think you two deserve to be taught a lesson much stricter than normal. One that’ll stick since you two wouldn’t get it the first time.” He hissed with malevolence as he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. “Show me what you lads were doing behind that curtain.” He said.

The boys blinked and lifted their heads unsure of what they just heard.

“I’m sorry Father?” Cecil asked.

“I don’t like repeating myself boys.” The man’s sinister voice growled at them. “Show me what you were doing behind the chapel curtain, or else I’ll have you show your parents what you were doing.”

The boys looked at each other in disbelief, at what they truly just heard, but that threat frightened them more, so they reluctantly did what he said. Cecil slowly grabbed Eliot’s trembling shoulders and proceeded to kiss him.

“No, no. That’s not how you were.” He interrupted them with a wave of his hand, “You two were almost down to your knickers, rolling about on the floor like a bunch of dirty animals.” He sounded like he was enjoying verbally abusing the frightened boys. “Do it correctly.”  
Still confused and afraid, the boys started slowly stripping down to their undergarments, undoing their shirts and pants, and Cecil gently pushed Eliot to the floor.

“Cecil…” Eliot’s voice quietly cracked with fear.

“It’s ok.” Cecil soothed him, still trying to be the reassuring friend. “If we do what he says, he won’t tell our parents.”

“Yeah but-”

Cecil didn’t give his friend time to finish his thought as he kissed him. Cecil wasn’t entirely sure what was going on either, but if this was the only way the Father wasn’t going to punish them, so be it. Cecil held Eliot down and slipped his tongue into his mouth, letting their lips smack against each other’s. Cecil went down to Eliot’s neck and licked and sucked on it, making Eliot let out involuntary lewd noises.  
They heard Father McCree chuckle. “Dirty, sinful, lads.” He sneered, “Already doing such slutty things and reacting to it, at such a young age.”

The boys were frightened yet both of them at the same time were experiencing more new feelings. Their dirty secret was out in the open now, and they were kissing and humping in front of the Father, and instead of getting mad at them, he was laughing. What kind of twisted humiliation was this? They were scared but burning feelings of arousal started to emerge quickly in them. Cecil slowly grinded his hips against his friend’s, starting to feel more turned on by this unfamiliar yet exciting new emotion.

Eliot glanced over at the Father, whom had poured himself a glass of wine and was sipping on it. His gray eyes never left the two of them. Then he noticed that Father McCree also had a tent in the front of his trousers.

“Cecil,” Eliot whispered, “Father McCree has an erection.”

Cecil looked over and saw that he indeed has a huge erection in his lap.

Did he enjoy looking at them like this? The Father, a man of holy status liked watching the both of them kiss? That thought made Cecil shudder with that new questionable emotion, and he started to speed up his grinding, making Eliot moan more.  
The Father downed his wine, and slammed the glass on his desk.

“Is that all you two did? Kissing and petting each other like monkeys? Well, you boys sure do a slop ass job of it!” His voice got rougher. “Come here boy.”

He got up from his chair and loosened the top of his shirt. He stepped towards the boys and grabbed Eliot from underneath Cecil. He sat back in his chair and pulled Eliot onto his lap.

“I’ll show you how it’s done.” He grabbed Eliot by the back of the hair and kissed him furiously. His wine flavored tongue invaded the poor boy’s mouth, and he could do nothing but sob hot tears as the Father held him still on his lap. Eliot felt dirty as he felt Father McCree’s erection roughly pressing into his backside, and he wished he could just disappear.

However, he was trying his hardest not to kiss the Father back. His long slippery tongue felt good slithering around in his mouth, almost to his throat. Eliot’s tongue trembled trying whole-heartedly to resist lapping at the Father’s, but in the end, he gave in and their tongues intertwined sloppily with each other’s. Eliot slumped back against him then Father McCree slid his tongue from the boy’s mouth down to his neck where he latched on hard with his teeth.

“Father!” Eliot cried out, as his self-unknown pleasure for pain involuntarily made him do so. The Father’s hand was in his underwear, directly squeezing and roughly stroking his penis with his forefinger and thumb, sending his mind into a hazy cloud of euphoria. No one else but himself had ever touched his penis directly not even Cecil.

Despite his protest, his body betrayed him as his erection grew bigger and that surge of carnal energy ran through him again while the Father continued to stroke him. He started moaning and thrusting his hips in the man’s warm slippery grip. He wanted to leave and disappear forever, yet he didn’t want this intense pleasure to stop.

“Oh Father…” He sighed deeply.

He couldn’t understand why he was starting to like the Father’s abuse so much, but his pleasure quickly turned into embarrassment as he forgot that his friend was sitting on floor in front of him, watching him be molested by Father McCree.

“Cecil please! Don’t loo-” Eliot’s pleading was cut off by another one of the father’s ferocious kisses.

 

Cecil could do nothing but watch in horror as the man roughly assaulted his best friend. However, he was surprised to find that his friend was sporting a good-sized hard-on as the Father’s long fingers squeezed it directly. His friend was bucking on Father McCree’s lap, what was first from protest, but now from what Cecil thought was from pleasure.

His friend continued to whimper but they started to sound like the sensual whimpers that he thought only himself could make him produce, but the Father was doing it too, but better.

Cecil had some conflicting feelings of his own. He himself was becoming aroused at watching his timid friend writhe uncontrollably while being manhandled by the Father. Crying while having an erection. Begging him to stop while still tongue kissing him with an intoxicated look on his face. Cecil felt guilty for his friend, but he couldn’t look away.

Father McCree roughly broke the kiss. “Filthy slut, getting a hard-on from being tossed about.” He spat and pushed Eliot harshly off his lap.

“Hey!” Cecil shouted, but immediately regretted it.

The Father turned his predacious eyes onto him. “Oh, so you have a mouth on you don’t you boy?” Father McCree stood up and walked towards Cecil, “Then I have something for that fast mouth of yours.” He smiled maliciously.

He grabbed Cecil by the hair now and sat him up on his knees. The Father swiftly undid his pants, and his hard knob hit Cecil in the face. Cecil knew what he wanted of him, but he closed his lips and fought back, but the Father had him firmly by the hair, and reached underneath his jaw and pressed hard, forcing Cecil to open his mouth in pain and unwillingly take in a mouth full of their headmaster’s cock.

“And if you bite lad, you’ll have hell to pay.” Father McCree threatened him, but a smile was shining across his face. It was the first time, either of them had seen him smile, and it was truly frightening. It was the smile of a sadistic monster genuinely enjoying himself.

Out of fear, Cecil stopped his struggling and let the man saw his cock in and out of his mouth. Now it was Cecil whom had hot tears pouring down his face. He was embarrassed and ashamed of himself for putting him and his friend in this awful situation, being subjected by this cruel man. His cock was big and it kept hitting the back of Cecil’s throat making him gag. He was trying not to bite on it, but it was hard for him to breathe.

“Breathe through your nose, you slut.” Father McCree instructed to Cecil.

Cecil knew that there wasn’t another way out to this, so he complied with Father McCree’s instructions. He calmed down and let his lungs fill with air from his nose, and he exhaled through his nose as well which did make this cruel task much easier.

“There you are, lad.” The Father’s voice softened and he petted the top of Cecil’s head as he got into a steady rhythm. “That’s a good slut.”

His mind was shattered. Here he was, on his knees. Forced to do such nasty things because of the Father’s power to control people. Cecil thought he was the one that was always in control, but he was wrong. He had nothing. The Father had the control. Over everyone. He had power. Power that made people fear him with only a glance of his eye. He had the power to make his mousy friend squeal with pleasure with the grip of his hand, twisting his emotions into uncertainty. 

Cecil wanted all that power. He wanted to have that ability to assert total dominance over everyone, including Eliot. He wanted to obtain it from Father McCree. Learn it from the headmaster. He wanted- needed more power. He needed to taste that precious power he hungered for.  
He sat up taller, and grabbed onto the Father’s hips trying to fill his mouth more with his thick member, drinking in the Father’s essence, desperate to absorb his power. He sucked faster making Father McCree moan louder and his balance stagger a bit.

“Uh fuck,” The Father growled, “That’s a good lad. You suck cock well like a good whore. I wonder have you done this before.” He complimented and continued to pet Cecil.

Cecil was almost joyed. The immaculate Father, the strict, callused, Father McCree whom served swift and righteous punishment, not compliments, just gave him one. He never gave them to the other students so to receive one from him now felt like a rare and praiseworthy gift. 

“Do you like the taste of my cock, Cecil Tyson?” He asked, combing his fingers through the boy’s curls.

“Yes, Father McCree.” Cecil looked up at him and answered readily.

He looked over to where Eliot was kneeling and he saw that he was also red in the face with deep arousal.

Eliot looked down at his friend’s fully hard penis, astounded at him for obviously enjoying sucking on Father McCree’s cock, but a twinge of jealousy tugged at Eliot. He wanted to feel good again too. He was aching to feel that rush of intense pleasure mixed with burning pain that Father McCree had given him just a few moments ago. It was wrong, he knew, but something in him felt unlocked.

How could the Father have such an amazing ability to make him feel such mind-numbing sensations? Where did he get such abilities? He didn’t care, he just wanted more. More pain. He needed the Father to dominate him again. Bite him, control him. Punish him. He made him feel that amazing surge of carnal energy shoot through his entire body, stronger than what Cecil ever could. He needed it again so bad.  
Father McCree looked over and found Eliot staring, biting his lip.

“Hey!” He barked at Eliot, snapping him out of his trance. “I see you staring, boy. Come on the other side.” He pointed to the floor next to Cecil.

Eliot crawled next to Cecil who looked like he was hypnotized by the taste of the Father’s cock. Father McCree pulled Cecil’s mouth off his cock and grabbed the back of both their heads, smooshing their faces across his wet cock.

He looked over at Eliot. “Lick.” He simply commanded.

Eliot eagerly leaned over and gave the bulbous head a long lick, making sure to scoop up some of the man’s continuous stream of precum on his tongue. Father McCree moaned at the sight of his string of precum dangling off the tip of the boy’s tongue. He pulled Eliot’s head back and brought Cecil forward.

“Lick.”

Cecil did just the same as Eliot, and he pulled his head back.

“Kiss each other.” 

They both leaned over and eagerly kissed each other. Both of their tongues covered with the Holy Father’s precum as they shared it with one another. No longer embarrassed, but hot with lust as they were made to look at each other.

Both of them in this demoralizing position, with the cruel yet devilish arousing Father McCree sliding his cock between both their kissing lips made them think about more nasty deeds they could do with their headmaster. They reached down to grab at each other’s hard cocks underneath their underwear. Their warm hands made each other moan as they lapped at each other’s tongues along with the Father’s hard cock between them.

“You lads are vile heathens.” He stated outright. “What you’re doing is what filthy sin-filled sluts do. Touching each other, giving into your immoral desires and temptations. Your perverse pleasure for sucking cock and violence. What I’m doing is punishing you for your sacrilegious ways by treating you like how filthy depraved boys like yourselves deserve to be treated. Since you want to act like sinful sluts then you will be punished like sluts, and I will make you pray for God’s mercy after I’m through serving punishment to the both of you.” The Father let out a low hiss that howled out into a loud cackle. 

A ground shaking, ungodly cackle that terrified yet excited the both of them, but they were too possessed by lust to respond.

He let go of both their heads and told both to lick his cock. Cecil licked one side of the man’s cock while Eliot licked the other. Back and forth they licked their Headmaster’s full cock. Taking turns sucking on the head and tasting his precum while the other sucked on his balls. Father McCree let out more sadistic cold laughter as they both looked pitifully addicted to his cock.

“For now on lads, you two will do no more kissing and petting unless it’s in front of me. You understand?”

They both nodded in unison.

“Good,” He smiled, “Now open wide you two. Here comes your treat for finally being obedient.”

They opened their mouths and held out their tongues, ready to catch Father McCree’s semen. He gave himself four good pumps then coated both of their tongues with wave after wave of cum. He shuddered and made sure to unload all his cum into their mouths and deliberately across both their faces.

They swallowed some of the man’s salty cum then kissed each other making sure that each had a taste of the Father’s divine seed. They were both still hard and ready for more.

Father McCree slouched back in his chair exhausted, and poured himself another glass of wine. They sat still on the floor waiting for his next command.

“Finish each other off.” He finally commanded.

Cecil pounced on top of Eliot, both growling and pulling at each other like lusty, flesh starved demons. Cecil grabbed both their penises directly and stroked them hard with both hands. Eliot could feel Cecil’s cock twitch as he got closer to release.

“Ah Eliot!” Cecil cried out.

“Cecil, I’m cumming!” Eliot wailed.

In an instant, they were both shuddering then globs of their boy semen shot out and the first few shots blasted all over Eliot’s stomach and the rest trickled out onto Cecil’s hand. As they both tried to catch their breath, Cecil fell over on top of Eliot, and Eliot wrapped his arm around him.

“Leave.” They heard the Father say and he directed to them to the door. “You two will be back in here tomorrow night and that’s when your real punishment will begin.”

He threw his head back and downed his glass of wine again. “You lads better be prepared too because there’s gonna be more than just petting and kissing.” He laughed and a wicked smile flashed across his face.


End file.
